Orgullo
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: "Creeme niña —habló Haymitch, por primera vez en tono solemne, observando los orbes azules que tanto le recordaban a su ex compañera—, hubieras sido el orgullo de tu tía"


**¡Hola!**

 **Aquí vuelvo con otro OS basado en "En llamas" (no se si se nota que es mi favorito de Hunger Games)**

 **Una conversación entre Haymitch y Madge si esta se hubiera quedado más tiempo en la antigua casa de Katniss cuando fue a llevarle fresas y medicinas a Gale. (Aww, que amor de chica)**

 **Recomiendo leer mi otro OS "Es bueno verte de nuevo", además de este.**

* * *

 **— ORGULLO —**

* * *

La noche en la que Gale fue atacado, Haymitch no bebió.

Habría problemas, lo notaba, sentía que debía estár sobrio por una razón, aunque no la supiera.

Ahí estaba Katniss, primera joven en la historia en ser capaz de tomarle el pelo a Snow, luciendo tal cual niña pequeña, por no saber como aliviar el dolor de su mejor amigo.

Lo reconocía, cuando conoció a Katniss, el corazón de Haymitch dio un estrujó cuando vio que la chica lucía exactamente el mismo símbolo del Sinsajo que una vez lució Maysilee. No uno igual. Literalmente el mismo.

¡Agh! Por eso no soportaba no beber. Los malditos recuerdos de esa carnicería en los que entraron 4 chicos del distrito 12, tan solo saliendo vivo él mismo, gracias al sacrificio de Maysilee, eran un acoso constante.

Entonces, ella apareció. A Haymitch casi se le cae la cara al ver a la joven de tez pálida casi enfermiza, cabello rubio y ojos azules ante la puerta de la casa.

A punto estuvo de desmayarse con un "Maysilee, has vuelto", sellado en sus labios. Pero gracias al Sinsajo, conservó su cordura.

Ese fue su primer impulso al ver por primera vez a Madge. La muy insegura hija del alcalde y de la que una vez fue la gemela de su ex compañera.

La sobrina de Maysilee, por fin la conocía. Pensaba que un borracho como él jamás tendría el honor de hacerlo. Pena que fuera en esas circunstancias.

— Disculpa, ¿eres tú, no es así? —le preguntó la joven casi en un susurró, mirando hacía el suelo.

Haymitch esbozó una irónica sonrisa interna. No se notaba nada que esa chica salía poco de su mansión. De hecho, esa era la primera vez que salía de aquel caserón sin consentimiento de su padre y por una razón diferente a la cosecha de los juegos.

— Yo, ¿quién?

Madge se encogió más sobre si misma durante un segundo. Apretó los puños y los dientes, dándose valor. Levantó la mirada.

— Pues tú, el ganador del anterior Vasallaje de los 25, ¿quien más? —habló como una acusación.

Solo tras decirlo, se avergonzó de si misma. Pero la risa de Haymitch le quitó un gran peso de encima.

— Sí, yo fui ese panoli —dijo mirando a la nada.

Por un momento se hizo el silencio, hasta que Madge volvió a hablar.

— Conocías a mi tía —puntuó, y Haymitch reconoció en sus ojos azules una mirada que ya conocía. Era la que ponía Maysilee cuando algo la superaba pero que aun así afrontaba con valentía— ¿cómo era?

Él pensó un poco su respuesta. Había tantas, pero tantas, cosas que podía decir de difunta compañera.

— Un Sinsajo —acabó por contestar simplemente.

Sin embargo, Madge bajó la mirada, embriagada por el significado de esas palabras.

— Ya veo —la decepción en su voz desconcertó a Haymitch—. En fin, he de irme ya antes de que noten mi ausencia, gracias por hablar conmigo.

Dio medía vuelta, pero Haymitch deseaba saber algo.

— Espera niña —Madge dio la vuelta y enfrentó su mirada— Escuche hablar de ti, y no por ser la hija del alcalde.

— No entiendo... —susurró entonces ella, más para si que para él.

— Tú eres amiga de Katniss, su única amiga me aventuró a decir —Haymitch se acercó a ella un poco, pero eso puso nerviosa a Madge. Cono notando lo que se venia—. Fuiste tú quien le dio el símbolo del Sinsajo.

Madge asintió.

— Aja, cuando se presentó voluntaria en la cosecha el año pasado.

— Es el último recuerdo que queda de tu tía, sabías —lo último no era una pregunta—. ¿Por qué se lo diste a Katniss tan alegremente?

Madge apretó los puños ante el uso indebido de la palabra "alegremente".

— Mi tía era fuerte y valiente, Katniss es fuerte y valiente y yo... yo soy una chica que se pasa la vida en una mansión y a la que seguramente matarian nada más llegar a la Cornucopia —Haymith sonrió ante eso.

— Esa frase me suena, ¿pero de qué? —se hizo el interesante— ¡Ah, sí! Fue lo que me confesó Maysilee cuando nos hicimos amigos antes del empiece de los juegos.

Los ojos azules de la joven se abrieron desmesuradamente. Haymitch le tocó el brazo.

— No debió ser fácil reunir el valor para cogerle medicinas a tu madre y después abolir la seguridad de la mansión... todo por él —dijo con segundas señalando al inconsciente Gale.

— Sí, bueno... —ella trataba de encontrar las palabras— No fue nada comparado con ganar los Juegos del Hambre, seguro.

— Lo fue todo. Creeme niña —habló, por primera vez en tono solemne, observando los orbes azules que tanto le recordaban a su ex compañera—, hubieras sido el orgullo de tu tía. Te lo dice quien sigue vivo gracias a que ella hacía ese tipo de cosas por él en la arena todo el puñetero tiempo.

Madge se quedó, literalmente, muda por la confesión.

— Ahora, ya puedes irte —dijo, guiñándole un ojo, como si él fuese su jefe.

Y ella le hizo caso con movimientos roboticos.

Él la vio irse, negando divertido con la cabeza.

"No tenía ni idea de que a Gale le gustasen las fresas —pensó— ¡Eh, que bueno! Se lo tengo que decir a Katniss"

Pero la joven seguía tratando de reanimar a su amigo. Tal vez después.

Entonces, casi se muere del susto, cuando notó que Madge había vuelto sobre sus pies y le miraba muy sería.

— Una última cosa —habló totalmente decidida sacando un papel y un boli. Lujos de ricos en esos apocalípticos tiempos—. ¿Me firmarías un autógrafo?

Haymitch se aguantó la risa encantada. Sin duda esa chica tenía el símbolo del Sinsajo grabado a fuego en el corazón.

Sobrina de Maysilee tenía que ser.

* * *

 **I adore Madge! Mi favorita de Hunger Games *-***

 **Dioses, mis ojos parecían grifos cuando me entere de su muerte T-T**

 **Y de cuando me di cuenta de que su personaje no salía en las pelis... Grrrrrr. Katniss consiguiendo su Sinsajo en un tenderete de tercera mano ¡Cómo se les ocurre! Se cargaron todo el transfondo de Madge y Maysilee con eso 7.7 (la única queja que tiene de las pelis xD)**

 **En fin, espero que os gustase.**

 **Y si se noto que soy fan del Gale x Madge poco me importa XD**

 **¡Nos vemos! :3**


End file.
